realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ezra Bahriel
Description Ezra stands at a good height for an elf, her stature thin and nimble, but hidden beneath a soft luxurious cloak that covers most of her body. Her hair is silver and long, rolling down in curves to her shoulders. Her eyes are an enchanting deep gold, in contrast to her ghostly skin, set across an otherwordly beautiful face. Personality Easy to speak to and charming to who she speaks to, Ezra's charisma in both words and looks is easy to notice. Though she will not greet everyone with a smile, she will enchant individuals and even a tavern full of people if she chooses to sing. To some she might seem simple, but she has deep faith and knowledge of cultures and religion History Ezra grew up in the city of Silverymoon with her brother Bael Bahriel, their mother suddenly having died not soon after Ezra's 50th birthday. Bael was only 110 himself, but he swore to take care of his sister. The loss of her mother hit Ezra hard, and was the first step in her digression from her faith. Ezra resents her brother for the fact that he would never tell her if he knew why their mother died, as well as for the faith he puts in his god. The fact that she couldn't learn it from Bael meant she had to learn what she could, from the people of her city about her mother and what was left to her; a music box. Ezra lost her right arm during time spent with her brother, as he was sent out on duty as a Cleric of Correlon Larethian. He said he wanted her to come, because he helped people and that she should see that's what they should strive to do. A town not far to the North of their city, hidden in the mountains, was under siege by undead. She saw how her brother fought while she tried her best to fight with a bow, destroying many of the horrible creatures. They made their way to the chapel, making their way through every townsperson's corpses wrought with horrible magics, not one of them left alive. Once inside, Ezra saw the face of the Necromancer. Her brother attacked and was immobolized by the necromancer's magic. The Necromancer overpowered her with his strength, tying her to another wrack as he began a slow and painful process of arcane weavings, melting the flesh off of her bone inch by inch, forcing her awake as she watched her right arm get eaten away, screaming relentlessly. Ezra was saved from the situation by the token around her neck; calling a Fey creature to her aid which destroyed the Necromancer with a touch. The creature sent her brother off back to his temple, released the priestess, and forced Ezra to be calm. Going with the creature, mind wracked with shock, she learned about why her mother died. She spent a lot of time with the creature in its plane, learning of the way of the Fey and recieving training in Fey magic the only way a mortal could. When she returned, Ezra had formed her own philosophies from the Fey. She knew how to act and had something to hold on to, much like Bael's faith. He was not happy she was missing for so long, but he accepted her. They spent many days debating on the subject of faith before Ezra decided she would leave the city she grew up in. Ezra set out to speak to those who would hear of what she learned, and soon found the faith of Chronepsis. A god of dragons, but who spoke to her and would offer guidance in the future. She carries his holy symbol with her wherever she goes. Despite her new faith, Ezra's arm unsettles her whenever she is reminded of it. A mark left by the vile necromancer that she could not have undone, and would not dare to reveal it to whoever could help her. It gives her a need to discover the secrets of death, and perhaps one day find others who could understand the brand of death left upon her. Step 2: List at least two goals for the character. At least one of these goals should be one that the character has, while another should be one that you, as a player, want to see developed over the course of the game. Ezra would like to found a Temple of Chronepsis for non-dragons, and have a group of her own to be a part of. I would like Ezra to discover secrets of death and learn to face it, and take the Death Delver Prestige Class at Level 6 to reflect her maturing to that stage. Ezra's skeletal right arm, which she keeps hidden beneath gloves and cloaks. She keeps it a secret from everyone, and fears the necromantic energies it projects. Ezra's mothe, Arelle Bahriel, did not die completely - the deal she made with the Pixie from the Feywild had some parts kept from Ezra, one of them being Arelle ascending into a Fey creature, a member of an Archfey's court. Bael, Ezra's brother and a Cleric of Corellon Larethian. A man with a strong belief in his god and always seeking to help others, even if his slightly alien demeanour unnerves them. He has Ezra's deep golden eyes and very fair skin. He wants the best for his sister, as he does for everyone. Failing to protect Ezra in the Necromancer's Temple is viewed as the biggest failure of his life. Lyrinilel is the Pixie who struck a bargain with Ezra's mother, and provided Ezra sanctuary and a large amount of the training that allows her to travel. She never showed what she truly feels about Ezra to her face, but she feels something of a responsibility for the orphaned child. She has not told Arelle that Ezra spent ten years in the Feywild in secret, nor Ezra that Arelle ascended to Fey. Ezra makes quick enemies of Clerics of Corellon Larethian, holding quick resentment for them due to her relationship with her brother, and tries to avoid them whenever she can. Ezra is reminded of her torture at the hands of the necromancer whenever with every waking moment, finding comfort from it only in trancing where she can direct what she wants to think more clearly. Ezra likes to sing often, learning the songs and stories of the locals in each location she visits, seeking out others with Bardic talents to learn them. She sings a lullaby quietly whenever she's alone, and often sings at taverns for the joy of it and to earn some pocket money. Ezra keeps a series of diaries with her, to make notes on tales she has heard and to have a written log of how her days have occured and her feelings. Abilities Flaw:Noncombatant. Nymph's Kiss, Strong Soul, Song of the Heart. Bardic Music, Bardic Knowledge, Countersong, Fascinate, Inspire Courage, Inspire Competence, Possessions Shiftweave (Dark Dress and Cloak with gloves), Mithral Chain Shirt, long bow, Magic Items Skeletal Arm of Lifekeeping (+5 vs Death Effects, Energy Drain, Inflict Spells and Death Spells), Hat of Disguise (+10 Disguise), Category:Moon elves Category:Bards Category:Inhabitants of Silverymoon